


After Heist

by KorraCorp



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Mid-Canon, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorraCorp/pseuds/KorraCorp
Summary: All heist the ladies noticed the sexual energy between Debbie and Lou, and so, after toasting Claude Becker in the kitchen, they eventually all retreat upstairs in the hope that Debbie and Lou will act on their obviously mutual attraction and rekindle the relationship they once had. Brief backstory and a chance to see the Oceans ladies, then sex, then feelings.
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. The Con in the Con

**Author's Note:**

> My gay ass saw serious sparks between Debbie and Lou in Oceans 8 and decided to write some soft porn with feelings and strong female friendships. All things I like.

It had been, reflected Debbie a hugely successful heist. The biggest jewelry theft in history, and even with the inclusion of Daphne, everyone still walked out pretty damn rich. Emotions had been high afterwards, as they always were after a successful con, and champagne (and a little weed courtesy of Nine Ball) had flowed freely as everyone celebrated in a post heist elated buzz. After the toasting of Claude Becker (God was Debbie glad he was gone from her life permanently) the group had moved out of the kitchen into the living room, where they partied well into the night. But now mused Debbie excitedly, now everyone had gone to bed, everyone except her and Lou who had stayed behind, ostensibly to clean.

It was true that a few moments earlier the rest of the ladies had gone upstairs, but it was not true that they had gone to bed. The entire heist the other women had sensed the energy radiating between Lou and Debbie. Sufficiently badgered, Tammy had briefly filled them in on the history between the two women (even Amita didn’t know the full story) how they had met both using the same strategy to cheat at a game of poker in a Vegas casino, and had swiftly become partners in every sense of the word, pulling cons in every casino, riverboat, and vaguely casino like place for years.  
It had been the ever curious Constance who had voiced the question on everyones mind. 

“What happened?” 

And so Tammy had explained that they had split after Debbie wanted to pull increasingly larger and more dangerous cons 

“In the hopes of impressing her family i think, I remember her complaining that her brother had never given her any credit for helping him and his crew out of a tight spot in Vegas” added Amita.  
Tammy nodded her agreement.

“Are we too understand that her whole family are conmen” Rose asked.

Tammy and Amita looked at each other in amusement. “Yes” they responded in unison.

“Makes sense, mine are all criminals” revealed Nine Ball

“Dope” was all Constance had to say to this. “so what, after the breakup she got caught and ended up in the slammer?”

Tammy went on to explain about Claude Becker. How Lou had warned her against trusting him, but to no avail. How he had betrayed her and snitched.  
Upon hearing this they all (even Rose, who was adapting to crime quickly) agreed that Claude deserved to pay for what he’d done. In the world of crime, you don’t rat on your partner. Thick as thieves isn’t just an expression. When you routinely break rules for a living, your word is all you and others can trust. To snitch was unforgivable. Snitches got stitches.

“They’ve got so much chemistry though, and they obviously still get on well enough to partner in a heist” said Rose, her Irish accent lilting the words.  
Everyone in the group nodded, thinking about the crackling energy that arched between the two women, that made the very air buzz to be near them. How the seemed capable of communicating seamlessly with the barest of glances. 

“Yes, they do” ever the romantic, Amita paused thinking about how chemistry seemed an understatement when describing what Lou and Debbie had. “I’ve been hoping they’ll get back together, I know Lou missed Debbie, and considering Debbie has planned an entire heist that relies on Lou’s contacts and partnered with her immediately after getting out of prison, I’d say she might have missed her too” 

Nine Ball spoke up gesturing with her blunt, wafting the smell of it past the noses of Constance who looked at it wistfully, and Tammy who sniffed curiously.“No doubt they got mad feeling for each other, get ‘em in da same room after da heist, leave out some alcohol bit of weed, and i bet they get together.”  
The group of women considered this statement, this proposal really, then they all looked at each other, thinking the same thing. Again it was Constance who voiced their shared thought.

“So is that a plan then?”

“I suppose it wouldn’t technically be meddling if we just left them alone together. Its not like when my mom tries to set me up on some horrid date” grimaced Amita.

And just like that the ladies had a plan. A con within a con.

The last minute addition of Daphne to the crew, while surprising, did little to effect it. For even though she knew nothing about Debbie and Lou’s past, or about the plan hatched by the group to leave the two ladies alone, Daphne was an actor, and as such, proved to be excellent at reading social cues.Besides, even a blind man could sense the sparks shooting of between Debbie and Lou. And so allowed herself to be shepherded up the stairs with the others at the right time, glad to spend girl time together and be a part of something. 

Had either Debbie or Lou been paying attention they certainly would have noticed the Looks exchanged by the other ladies of the crew. Or the jerk of the head towards the general direction of the stairs that Tammy did, right before everyone made their excuses and headed upstairs. (It had been decided earlier that everyone would sleep over. Daphne had seemed particularly excited at the prospect.) It’s not fair to say that Debbie and Lou weren’t paying attention, they were paying extremely close attention, but the objects of their focus were each other. And so it did not register with them that the other ladies of the crew went upstairs a little sooner than they strictly needed. Oblivious to everyone but each other Debbie and Lou had accepted the others excuses of tiredness at face value, and didn’t even notice as Constance deftly swiped a few cases of Sapporo and smuggled them up the stairs. Even now the occasional whisper could be heard drifting down from upstairs, the distant clink of a bottle audible to attentive ears. Debbie and Lou did not notice.

Lou was currently fiddling with the record player, her back to Debbie, who stood a few feet behind her, pretending to pick up empty bottles. In reality she was taking the opportunity to blatantly stare at Lou’s ass. The way Lou gracefully leaned over the record player a little further than necessary, a small smile gracing her face, indicated that she was aware of her audience. Debbie had always loved her ass. She straightened and stretched, arching her back and sticking out her chest before stepping back slightly from the record player and touching her toes. From the shaky breathing behind her Lou ascertained that her stretch had had the intended affect on her audience, and figured it ought to be enough to entice Debbie to come closer.  
Sure enough Debbie approached Lou.“You know I’ve always liked a good party” she said, reaching her left hand out to caress Lou’s ass. She brought her hand down and around Lou’s mid thigh ghosting it back up, and bringing it hand to rest at the place where Lou’s black vest met her red leather pants. (Her very tight red leather pants, Debbie had appreciatively noticed how they showed off Lou’s curves all night). “But I remember you and I celebrating a successful con a little differently”.

Unseen, her face still pointed forwards, away from Debbie, Lou smiled- self satisfied, hungry, wanting. “Is that right” she whispered, Australian accent making the words sing from her lips. She leaned back until she was flush against Debbie, her ass directly over Debbies core. “And what,” she said as she drug her left hand purposefully up Debbies leg, before reaching around and grabbing her ass, “Exactly” she continued as she squeezed Debbies ass, pushing her forwards, while still leaning back into her, “Do you remember” she finished as she rolled her ass against Debbies cunt, a hidden smirk on her face.

Debbie whimpered ever so softly, mouth dry, as heat pooled between her legs. God she loved when Lou teased her, but two could play that game. 

Debbie forcefully dragged her right arm up Lou’s body, pushing up, past her breast, using the heel of her hand to kneed it on her way up. Up to Lou’s face, which she grasped and turned towards her. Her index finger traced Lou’s soft mouth as she looked into blue eyes blown out by desire and whispered “I remember, Everything”.

Lou’s eyes softened at this admission, and the unspoken confirmation that Debbie had never forgotten her. Never stopped thinking about her. Maintaining eye contact She parted her lips slightly, and gently drew her tongue along Debbies index finger, until she reached the tip, nipping it, before sucking up to the first knuckle into her mouth, swirling it with her tongue. Debbie stood transfixed by the woman before her. Her brain short circuiting under the intense eroticism on display, and the sheer beauty and sexiness of Lou. Her panties were defiantly ruined. Lou released her finger with a small pop, leaned in towards the stupefied Debbie, and kissed her. 

It was a slow sweet kiss, and it jogged Debbies brain back into order. As Lou went to pull away she chased after her. Tugging at her bottom lip, and deepening their kiss, her hands bunching up Lou’s hair as Lou nuzzled into her lips.

“Looks like you finally remembered how to kiss at least” teased Lou, her blown out blue eyes betraying how turned on she was.

“Thats not all I remember” smirked Debbie, as Lou raised an eyebrow flirtatiously.

“Oh?” her husky Australian voice purred, deepening at the thought of all that Debbie might remember. All that they used to do to each other. 

“Mmm” Debbie teased. Her right hand scraping its nails down Lou’s neck as she moved it down towards Lou’s breast. Lou was clad in a low cut black vest, having earlier discarded the blue velvet blazer she had worn. Debbie suspected, rightly so that Lou had done this in order to show off her well toned, arms. Her tattoo depicting the chemical equation of alcohol stood gleaming on her alabaster shoulder. 

Debbie slid her hand down Lou’s neckline unbuttoned the top button of her vest with little effort, and slid her fingers under Lou’s bra, palming her breast. 

“I remember how soft your breasts are” she whispered as Lou inhaled sharply. “How hard your nipples get when you’re aroused” She paused feeling the stiffened peak. Brushing her finger over it, under it teasing it. She pinched and twisted the hard nub between her fingers, eliciting a moan from Lou. “Looks like someones a little turned on right now”. Debbie’s left hand crept beneath the hem of Lou’s vest to find the spot 2 inches below Lou’s belly button that Debbie knew would make her moan. “Do I make you feel good.” she said as she pressed Lou’s g-spot while continuing her ministrations to her breast. Lou moaned shakily she bucking her hips, trying to find some friction in the empty air, breathing heavily. Suddenly Debbie stopped all her movements. 

“I didn’t hear you answer my question Lou, how will I know if I’m remembering correctly if you don’t let me know” 

“You make me feel so fucking good Deb, so good don’t stop”

Growling at this confirmation Debbie moved her hand down plunged her hand into Lou’s underwear, giving her clit the pressure she desired, while resuming her pinching of Lou’s nipple, causing the blonde Aussie to cry out.

“Oh god yes Debbie, give it to me.”

Lou spread her legs allowing Debbie to reach further down, and stroke the entire length of her slit. Applying a decent amount of pressure, but lightening her touch the closer she got to Lou’s clit. 

“Your so wet” She drew gently moved Lou’s clit back and forth in a rhythm, drawing away every time Lou bucked her hips to try and increase the pressure. “Someones desperate” she teased, using her one finger to dip into Lou’s entrance before drawing it out again and tracing firm circles all around her clit. But Lou had had enough teasing.

She yanked Debbies hand out of her pants, gripping her wrist tightly and whirled around. “It’s been five fucking years Debbie”. Her voice dropped lower, accent heavy,“I want to feel you make me cum”. She drew closer eyes narrowed “and after that I’m going to make you scream my name so loud you’ll forget you were ever gone”.


	2. Sex and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Lou have sex, then feelings are discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a horny romantic, and this chapter reflects that. This chapter has less revision than the first, all mistakes are my own. Don't worry, Lou is going to make good on her promise to make Debbie scream her name, just maybe with a little help.

Debbie’s lips crashed into Lou’s, hungry, eager. Both of their hands roamed the others body freely as Lou returned the searing kiss biting Debbies lower lip. They stumbled their way to the couch on legs weak and shaky with need.

Debbie pushed Lou down onto the couch and immediately moved to Lou’s waist, tugging her pants down, while above her Lou unbuttoned the rest of her vest, pushing aside the flaps of fabric to leave her breasts exposed, cool air playing gently over her sore, peaked nipples. Debbie stared at Lou’s lacy black thong, completely soaked through, enjoying the scent of her. 

“God you’re so wet for me babe” She cupped a hand admiringly along Lou’s cloth covered cunt, feeling the soaked fabric and the heat radiating through it. 

“Debbie” growled Lou in warning, her head coming up off the chair of the couch. “Fuck me”. An order, not a plea, and Debbie was only too happy to comply.

Peeling the thong down to rest along one of Lou’s ankles, she quickly plunged a finger deep inside, relishing Lou’s resultant gasp, and the way her walls twitched around the digit. Curling the finger deep inside Lou she found the rough patch that marked her g-spot and pressed up, drawing circles. 

“Yes”, Lou groaned at the stretch, mewling in pleasure as Debbie used her thumb to rub Lou’s clit, back and forth and back and forth, savoring the way Lou’s walls twitched and tightened around her finger with every flick of the sensitive bundle. 

“More” she gasped, and Debbie eagerly slid another finger into her wet folds, scissoring her fingers deep inside Lou’s cunt, stretching and exploring every inch of the space she’d been denied for so long. 

Lou bucked her hips and Debbie took the hint, drawing her two fingers out of Lou’s dripping pussy, and plunging them back in again, hard. She began a deep steady rythm. If Lou wanted to feel her, then she was going to. 

Debbie brought her other hand down from where it had been massaging Lou’s breast, and used it to rub Lou’s clit harder ad quicker than her thumb could have managed alone. She scratched red lines down Lou’s lithe body the whole way down, causing the blondes vision to blur with pleasure. It was possible to get Lou off from clitoral stimulation alone, and the ceaseless attack on her clit, mixed with Debbies exquisite fingers was driving her wild. 

“Don’t stop” 

As if Debbie could have if she wanted to.

“I’m so close”

Her voice was deep, and hoarse from arousal, accent the heaviest it had been all night. Heat spiked in Debbie at the sound. She knew that voice. Lou was right on the edge.

She redoubled her efforts. Left hand furiously working on Lou’s clit. Back and forth and back and forth, then around the nub and back and…   
Her right hand slick with Lou’s juices as she vigorously pounded her, Debbie slid in a third finger causing the blonde to cry out loudly, her hips jerking forward. 

Deep inside her Debbie felt Lou’s walls suddenly tighten, vice like on her fingers. Lou cried out, hips twitching, and threw her head back, eyes rolling in ecstasy as her orgasm hit her. Debbie stilled her hands, mindful of how sensitive Lou always was after an orgasm, content just to watch the glorious woman before her. She saw Lou flush, and felt every tremor and quiver in her fingers as the aftershocks of the orgasm continued, little earthquakes after a tsunami.

Finally Lou relaxed, all the tension in her body gone, driven out by the massive wave of her release. 

“God Debbie, you really did remember everything” 

Debbie smiled and went to slide her hand out from Lou, but was stopped by Lou’s hand.

“Leave it, in I want to feel you for as long as possible” the blonde caressed her hand gently, raising her head to look at Debbie with soft eyes. “I missed you” she said, but it sounded more like I love you.

The cocksure smile on Debbies face melted, replaced by a much softer and more genuine one. She held Lou’s gaze, willing her to see the truth of her next words. Steeling her nerves she took a breath and opened her mouth.

“I love you Lou. And I know when we were together before we never said that, but I realized when I was separated from you for 5 years that I I love you now.There’s a reason that heist involved you every step of the way. I don’t want to be apart from you again. It’s okay if you don’t love me romantically, just being your heist partner and your friend can be enough. I love you and am all in, whatever relationship you’ll accept from me. I not leaving unless you want me too.” 

There was a brief silence as Lou digested these heartfelt words. Debbie waited with bated breath for her reaction.

“Idiot” Lou smiled, sitting up. “Do you really think I’m not in love with you?”Debbie, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you cheat at that craps game in Vegas, and I’ve fallen for you a little more each day sense. I never told you because it was easier to just let things be. To sleep together and con together and never admit my feelings. I guess even cons can con themselves. But do not doubt for a second that I love you now and always have. I wasn’t sure how you would feel after prison, we didn’t part on the best of terms. But I want you, Debbie as a partner, in every sense of the word. For now and forever”.

Debbie blinked, shocked and unfathomably happy at these words. No after heist high could compare with the euphoria she was now feeling. Lou loved her back. Lou wanted to be with her. She leaned in and met Lou in a kiss. It was soft and sweet, a joyful celebration of a new chapter in their lives. And as they kissed, with Debbies hand still inside Lou, and their mutual feelings bared, each woman felt lighter than they had in years, and more connected than they’d ever been.


	3. A League of her Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the ladies chat upstairs, and Tammy reveals that she has slept with both Lou and Debbie before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. No sex in this chapter, just some of Tammy's backstory and some bonding between all the ladies. Hints of Rose/Daphne as well. I love your guys's comments!

The ladies upstairs were 2 blunts in and a pack of beers deep when they found out that Tammy had slept with both Lou and Debbie. 

After their strategic retreat upstairs, the 6 women had continued to drink and chat.  
Nine Ball had finally relented to Constance’s pleading, and agreed to share her weed.

“You mean more of my weed right, cause I already got Lou and Debbie to smoke some downstairs” 

“A part of the plan I’m impressed you pulled off; Debbie is generally against smoking, I remember she made Lou quit.” Tammy chuckled.  
“Well, the load of money we all just scored probably helped relax her” smirked Daphne. “This is some good stuff” she puffed. Daphne was an experienced dabbler, weed being a popular (and generally the least harmful) drug at many of the Hollywood parties she attended. “It makes sex feel so good” she revealed to Amita, who had never smoked before. “How have you lived with your mother for so long, and never tried it”  
“Its because I live with my mother that I never have! I can’t smell like, what do you call it? Skunk, around her.”  
Before letting Constance smoke (it was her first time as well, a lack of cash, and her need to stay sharp to con and pickpocket people on the street had made it so she had never tried it before), Nine Ball and Tammy had both informed her that because she was still so young she shouldn’t smoke more than once every week, as her brain was still developing and hadn’t fully matured yet. 

“I can believe the suburban mom warning me about smoking responsibly” she indicated Tammy, “but you smoke all the time, like a lot”. “Yeah, but I’m older than you, and its not like i let my sister smoke, or even smoke around her, you should always use drugs responsibly” Nine Ball informed her. “Now make sure when you inhale you breathe deep to get maximum potency, hold it for a few seconds, then let it out. And don’t worry if you cough. Completely natural reaction the first few times.”

Both Amita and Constance did. Amita decided that it wasn’t really her thing, but Constance took another hit. 

Rose had a medical card, “for my nerves, when eating Nutella out of a jar just isn’t enough” and appreciated the caliber of Nine Balls blunt. 

Tammy surprised everyone by effortlessly taking deep drags on the proffered blunt, holding in the smoke expertly, before letting it out with evident experience.  
“What” she said relishing the others shocked faces.“You didn’t think I was born a suburban mom” Nine Ball looked at her with a new respect. But if they found that surprising, it was nothing to what Tammy revealed later that evening. 

As the night had stretched on, the talk had turned to what might possibly be going on down the stairs, and if their plan was a success.  
“Wait what plan” a confused Daphne asked.

And the others had explained Deb and Lou’s past, and sheepishly revealed their plan to leave them alone tonight.

“I knew I sensed chemistry! You guys planned to get them together again, that is so sweet, and crafty I love it. But why didn’t you guys just tell me the plan?” 

The other ladies had exchanged confused glances.

“My bad Daph. When you’ve been a criminal as long as I have, you start operating on a need to know basis. I didn’t trust you at first, and then well” she gave a meaningful glance between Rose and Daphne, the two had been shooting each other flirty looks for a while now “I didn’t think you’d be a complication

Daphne smiled wolfishly, while Rose blushed. 

“and you seemed to pick up on the chemistry between Deb and Lou right off the bat.”

Daphne’s grin turned smug. “The chemistry was obvious when I first met them.” 

“When was that?”

Daphne had explained that she’d been suspicious of Rose and had her security team tail her. Debbie had noticed and figured out who they worked for, and later introduced herself. She explained that Claude had framed her and that she planned on pinning a crime on him. How no one but the insurance company would be hurt. How after checking her out (but not in a sex way, in a this bitch isn’t crazy way she pointed out) Debbie had introduced her to Lou, and how Daphne had caught some serious we want to fuck each other vibes and totally used too from them. 

“And they are so totally fucking down there.”

As if to illustrate her point, at that precise moment a loud moan came from down stairs, and reverberated throughout the room. 

“Well, I guess that answers that question” noted Rose wryly, as Amita blushed. The others sported various looks ranging from self satisfied to wistful.

“God I wish that were me” Amita didn’t seem to realize she’d spoken out loud until Constance questioned her. 

“What you want to sleep with Debbie?”

“No, that’s not..” 

“Lou, then”

The others smiled at Constance’ teasing of the older, Jeweler. Constance had previously helped Amita learn to use Tinder. The two made for an odd friendship yet sweet friendship, but then again, they all did in one way or another. 

“Thats not what I meant, I just wished I was getting some” 

Daphne decided to join in on the fun.  
“Well, I for one wouldn’t blame you if you did want to sleep with them. Both of them are extremely hot, and smart as hell.”

The others nodded their assent.

“Not to mention Lou’s killer fashion sense” Rose chimed in winking good-naturedly at Amita.

From her spot lounging against Nine-ball, Tammy looked up, head flopping just loose enough to suggest that the weed had kicked in. “Plus” she said “they’re both fantastic in bed, and an absolute killer combo together.” She nonchalantly resumed braiding Constances hair.

A penny could have dropped in the ensuing silence, as every head in the room swiveled to stare at Tammy. Then everyone began talking over each other.

Whaat?  
You’ve slept with both of them?  
What like together?  
Tell us?  
Whaaaaaat?  
Damn!

“I suppose I could tell you guys the full story, if you wanted.”

“They won’t mind?” ensured Rose. 

At this particular moment another loud moan made its way upstairs. Tammy smirked. “You mean the people who are most definitely both naked and having loud sex in the middle of the living room with six other people? No, they won’t mind. Debbie and Lou have always been open about who they are, at least to those who know them, which included you all now”

“I first met them when Debbie and Lou took a break from Casino’s to join my operation smuggling dishwashers into Canada”

“Dishwashers? Constance skepticism was mirrored on the faces of the rest of the group. 

“Hey, don’t laugh. It was decent money, and good practice. Besides, if you smuggle the in you can avoid the price gouging due to Canada’s historically crap exchange rate on the US dollar, allowing you to sell directly to isolated First Nation villages at a fair price, a helluva lot cheaper then the stores charge, and still make good money, since you cut out the middle man. I was looking for a driver, and Lou can drive anything, plus her Australian Citizenship came in handy. Mix in Debbie’s pilots license, and my dual citizenship, and we could get those bad boys all the way to the Alaskan Islands, and the Alaskan Natives there. This was before I expanded the operation.” Tammy leaned back, snatching Nine Balls blunt and taking another hit with relish. It had been ages since she’d done weed, what with the kids and all, and she was going to enjoy it. 

“Tammy, I figured you were connected, but wow. Australia, the US and Canada?” said an impressed Amita.

Constance just looked wide eyed.

“You were a regular robin hood” said Rose, from her spot beside Daphne. She had originally been seated a good foot further away Tammy noted with amusement, but had inched her way closer to Daphne, throughout the night. 

“Could tell you had a big ass heart” said Nineball, plucking her joint from Tammy’s fingers and puffing on the remnants of it. 

“How the fuck did you start that up” asked Daphne, attempting to casually lean nearer to Rose. 

“What can i say, growing up on the streets of Vancouver proved useful, as did that summer I spent working in Aaska.”

“Every word out of your mouth makes me want to ask more questions..” 

The others nodded their assent to Constance’ statement. 

Tammy smiled. “Debbie was the first person I met, I found out later that she wanted to protect Lou incase i wasn’t legit.

“Like she did with me” piped up Daphne, “that girl has it bad for Lou”

Tammy nodded. “As I grew in my less than legal life path, I heard about the Oceans, they’re practically criminal royalty, and I was excited to meet one of them. But nothing prepared me for Debs. She walked in with an easy confidence combined with a reckless streak and knew I was in trouble. When she said she had a partner my heart sank. Then Lou swaggered in the door looking like a sex god and knowing it, and I knew I was really fucked. It was bad enough that baby bi me was going to work with one absolutely smoking women, now I was going to be working in close proximity to two of them. I figured that they were an item immediately, and thought I had no shot. But they quickly noticed my flustered reactions to them, and throughout the summer would both flirt with me. I found out later that they had a bit of a competition with each other, to find out who could make me blush the most. We all worked seamlessly together, and they proposed a threesome.”

Tammy paused a blissful look on her face, lost in the memories. 

“It was electric. It’s always electric with them. We worked together and slept together occasionally for 3 years. We got on well, during work, and not. And after a bit, I would sleep with them individually. But I always knew those two needed each other in a way I didn’t. We stayed friends. We stayed friends with benefits. More often than not I was just someone to talk to as they worked out their relationship stuff. A friend. It was evident to me that they belonged together. And that I could never, and should never split them up.Then I went to college. And we didn’t speak as much.”

“Then I got a call. Lou had figured it was just a fight, they butted heads so often. As volatile as they are passionate. When Debbie got arrested she was furious, and when she got sentenced to 5 years, even more so. I was married by then. She, uh was not handling it the best.” Tammy paused as she thought of Lou going home with a new girl every night, drinking vodka like water, and walking around with bloody knuckles.

She continued,“We talked a lot, well, a lot for Lou, and she ended up meeting my husband and kids. My husband and I came to an… understanding. Lou and I both missed Debbie, and throughout the years we… comforted each other. And when she had the idea to open a club, I helped out.  
I had sworn off crime when I got married-”

“-how’s that going for you” interrupted NineBall

Tammy rolled her eyes good naturally.“Well, sworn off mostly. I helped her get a few things for the club”said Tammy, modestly underrepresenting her considerable contributions. “When Debbie showed up at my door, or rather in my garage, I was hesitant. I knew that if I allowed myself to be immersed, not just in the crime, but in the magnetism that is Lou and Debbie, I’d never leave again. but I knew this heist would provide excitement and a nice distraction from the boredom that can come with suburbia. I care for my husband, I really, really do. And I love my kids, but I missed the thrill. I guess I didn’t realize how addicting it was. 

“It’s quite the thrill” said Nineball. I can’t imagine ever giving it up. Daphne and Rose exchanged looks, a similar thought been bouncing around in both their brains. 

“MMMhm.” Tammy sighed fondly. I also realized that Debbie and Lou might need my services in a non professional setting. She smirked knowingly. And I missed them both. I mean I still saw Lou, but together they have a unique energy that I find well…” She trailed off.  
The others reflected on their leaders collective charisma the pull they all felt towards Debbie and Lou.  
“Magnetic” said Rose, thinking of Debbie and Lou’s quick and flawless teamwork when they talked with her at her failed fashion show. The ease at which they communicated, and how they convinced her to commit a huge crime like it was nothing, eye fucking all the while. 

Yes, and enticing. I knew any half competent group of women, hell anyone with eyes really, was going to notice the tension between those two. Before you all confronted me about it I told Debbie and Lou each separately that you already had, and they each expressed a desire to get back together possibly, but were hesitant as to what the other would think of them. I tried telling them that the other was probably still crazy about them, but communication never used to be their strong suit. I encouraged each of them to talk about their feelings after the heist, and both of them decided to use the heist to prove to the other that they were still top of their game, and all in. 

Endorphins and dopamine, as well as dope and alcohol often run high after a successful con, and historically lead to Debbie and Lou and occasionally me having absolutely mind-blowing sex, and this time I hoped that with my encouragement Lou and Debbie would talk things out, probably after the sex, knowing them, so I knew that I had to arrange for them to be alone after the heist. The problem, was all of you guys.

Tammy took a breath as quizzical expressions appeared on the others faces. 

“But then I realized that you could also be the solution. I knew you would confront me soon about the mad eye fucking those two were doing, and so, when you did, I told you there back story, figuring that criminals with hearts of gold as you are, and with Amita being a hardcore romantic, she would probably suggest getting them back together, which she did, and which I enthusiastically agreed too, all the while letting you all think it was your own idea. And it worked a charm i must say.”

Dead, shocked silence followed these words.

It was Daphne who broke it.“Now that level of detail is just fantastic. All this time here I thought it was Debbie calling the shots, Debbie and Lou pulling the strings, but it was really you.” Daphne looked impressed. They all did. 

“Oh they did call the shots on the heist, but I thought they could use a little help in the personal department” 

“But why didn’t you just tell us that you wanted to get them back together in the first place, why let us think that it was all our idea?” asked Amita

“Well, I may have technically promised both Lou and Debbie that I wouldn’t meddle in their love life. And technically, since this was your guys’ idea, I upheld that promise.”

“Unbefuckingleivable. You are truly in a league of your own” Nineball smiled.

The others shook their heads in awe. 

“You did all this just to get your homies together?” said Constance

“They need each other.” said Tammy simply. “Besides, who says it was completely altruistic eh?”. Tammy winked. 

“Still, its a wonderful thing you’ve done for your friends dear” Rose lilted in her Irish accent.  
“Yes it is”

Everyone froze as the heard the voice of Debbie utter those words from just beyond the door. 

The door opened to reveal a messy haired Debbie, standing next to Lou, who was lounging against the door frame, vest buttoned just one notch lower than before. Their eyes scanned the room, before they each settled on Tammy with unreserved lust.

“How can we ever repay you” Lou drawled, quirking an eyebrow.

Lou’s Australian accent was noticeably thicker, Tammy noted, and its effect was instantaneous, sending heat straight to her core, and soaking her panties.

“I’m sure you can think of something” she smirked, eyes flashing a challenge. If you want me, come and get me, she thought. Oh please come and get me. 

Lou and Debbie exchanged a glance, before breaking out into identical predatory smiles and stepping into the room.


End file.
